the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bothersome Brotherhood
"Our motto? Piss everyone off! Even our friends!" '''- A member summing up what the brotherhood does. The Bothersome Brotherhood are a group of minor antagonists in The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ. They are a large group of criminals whose ultimate goal is to cause anger, hatred and misery across the world just for their own entertainment. As a cover-up, the Brotherhood mines salt in the numerous salt mines around the world owned by Lee Salt Mining Co., owned by the gang's leader, Rod Lee Jr., son of the now deceased founder, Rod Lee Sr. Members There are over 100 known members in the Bothersome Brotherhood. The most notable members include... * '''Rod Lee Sr.: The founder of the brotherhood and Lee Salt Mining Co. He was a colossal businessman (or businesswhatever-Ridley's-species-is) who secretly founded the brotherhood with the intent of causing chaos purely for the sake of amusement. He died from a series of illnesses linked to his high salt intake aged 86, and his son now takes his place. * Rod Lee Jr.: The son and successor of Rod Lee Sr., who intends on continuing where his father left off and expand upon it as much as he can. He is noticeably smaller than his father. * Byonittar: Rod Lee Jr.'s secretary. Really likes shooting things and would have sex with anyone. She also enjoys mocking people with no mums. She possess the ability to slow down time, like Ciptun Felkom, but it only works as a counter. * Clod: Well-known for his lack of intelligence, his skill in combat and his giant sword. He speaks only in Japanese and is an edgelord, but is proud of his skill in combat and can do Reppuukens with his sword, even in midair. * Liddel Muk: Leetle Mok's rival. He can transform into a Muk and punches his way out of every problem he faces. As a reoccurring gag, he always either falls a great height or tries to avoid doing so, but fails. * Lunc: A mysterious swordsman who only speaks through shouting. He has a wide range of weapons and is supposedly related to Lank in some way. He has a younger sibling known as Tune Lunc, who is a successful musician. * '''Schemis: '''A former soldier. She can exit her suit and remote control it. Without her suit, she wears the Zeeroah Suit. She often relies on spamming to win, or staying at a distance. (More to be added soon) Actions * Has caused chaos around the world, making people angry and upset, and sometimes even afraid. * Supposedly illegally obtained certain salts through theft and bribery. * Has harmed many people, but never killed anyone. TBA Rules * Members must cause as much chaos as they see fit to anything and anyone. * Members cannot reveal who their leaders or past leaders are to non-members. * Members cannot kill people or severely injure them, only hurt them. (There are exceptions) * Members cannot reveal the brotherhood's connections to Lee Salt Mining Co. History TBA Themes TBA Trivia * It is very common to find a member of the Bothersome Brotherhood on For Glory. Category:Groups and organizations Category:Minor antagonists Category:Characters from other media Category:Based off of alternate colours Category:Characters Category:Neutral